Fantasme
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Hana fantasme sur Lambo TYL, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seul dans son subconscient. PWP, RL;


**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: M. Oui, M, vous avez bien lu. Ōzora Ana a écrit du PWP M.

**Disclaimer**: Hana m'appartient. C'est pour ça qu'elle fantasme sur Lambo. Hein, comment ça ils sont tous à Akira Amano ?

**Paring**: TYL!RL

**Note**: J'ai choisit de publier ce très court OS/ficlet tout seul, car même si ça fait moins de 1000 mots, ça ne s'adapte pas du tout au thème de mon recueil. Alors, c'est la première fois que j'écris du M, donc soyez indulgents -plutôt indulgentes je suppose car ça m'étonnerait qu'un individu mâle vienne lire ça-. J'aime bien Hana, bien plus que sa meilleure amie par exemple, mais je trouve inconcevable le fait que dans le futur, elle sorte avec un certain boxeur. Mon explication logique pour la photo qu'ils ont chacun est le fait qu'Hana ait accompagné l'affreuse rousse et son frère durant un voyage avec leur famille, et réalisant enfin à quel point elle est laide, Kyōko a voulu être celle qui tient l'appareil photo. Voilà ! Parce que bien sûr, Ryōhei est gay, comme tous les personnages masculins de KHR, Iemitsu et Colonello inclus. Je suppose que je m'égare. Donc c'est pas bien long, pas bien détaillé, trop rapide, mais bonne lecture.

* * *

Hana souriait dans son sommeil face à l'image qui s'offrait à elle. Un peu de bave s'échappait de sa bouche.

Le visage de cet homme était juste magnifique à ses yeux. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond qui ondulaient doucement lui paraissaient tellement doux, elle avait envie de les caresser.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et la brune put apercevoir ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, que les cils très noir du jeune homme faisaient ressortir. De l'émeraude à l'état pur. Et ce petit éclat qu'ils avaient, soulignés chacun par un grain de beauté, fit fondre la jeune fille plus encore.

Elle eut alors la vision d'un gros plan d'une de ses oreilles qu'elle trouva tout aussi parfaite que le reste de son corps, mais l'image descendit rapidement.

Hana put voir son cou orné d'une belle chaîne en or -ce qui le rendit encore plus sexy au goût de celle qui était encore une collégienne-, puis sa clavicule défiler a une vitesse plus qu'étonnante et elle aperçut enfin son torse. Selon elle, il avait « sûrement dû être sculpté par un dieu ». La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur ses tétons mais regarda plutôt ses muscles. Ses tablettes de chocolat étaient impressionnantes. Elle avait envie de retracer chacune des courbes de ces dernières avec ses doigts. De plus son nombril formait un trou, et non une bosse comme pour certaines personnes, et c'était ce que la brune préférait.

L'image descendit encore plus bas. Le jeune homme portait un boxer noir très moulant dans lequel il avait l'air plutôt à l'étroit. Hana poussa un petit cri. Une main vint se poser sur la bosse plus qu'apparente et commença à la caresser à travers le tissus.

Du sang commença à couler du nez de la brune. La main se glissa sous la protection et continua ses gestes.

La tête du propriétaire de la main descendit et vint arracher le boxer avec ses dents, laissant apparaître l'objet tant convoité.

La jeune fille ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'objet de ses fantasmes n'était pas seul, ne s'en rendant compte que lorsque la bouche de ce brun qui lui était inconnu aspira le membre tendu de l'autre. Le flux sanguin s'écoulait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort du nez de la collégienne et le peu d'elle encore enclin à réfléchir fut écrasé. Finalement, peu importait qui était cet homme tout aussi sexy que l'autre avec son beau chapeau noir et orange.

La bouche se libéra de son contenu et se fut au tour de celui qui semblait plus jeune de toucher son partenaire, bien que pas pour longtemps; l'autre semblait aimer avoir le dessus car il n'avait pas laissé au jeune homme aux yeux verts lui mordiller les lobes bien longtemps, s'attaquant au tétons de l'autre comme si il voulait arracher les petites perles de chair, faisant gémir son partenaire, bien qu'un peu moins que lorsqu'il léchait son engin.

Heureusement que le groupe sanguin d'Hana était le A, et qu'il était plutôt commun, car il semblait qu'elle aurait rapidement besoin d'une perfusion.

Le dominant finit par s'arrêter et retourna violemment l'autre, lui écartant les jambes avec la même non-tendresse. Il ouvrit rapidement la braguette de son pantalon de costume qu'il avait gardé sur le corps et sortit son membre lui aussi plutôt bien dressé et durcit, pas gêné le moins du monde par la nudité de son partenaire.

Il en avait visiblement assez des préliminaires à qui il ne trouvait pas le moindre intérêt, et avait envie de faire souffrir un peu l'autre en entrant en lui agressivement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il le pénétra sauvagement et martela sa prostate encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus complet.

Hana se réveilla un peu plus tard, soupirant en s'imaginant encore avoir passé une nuit sans le moindre rêve. On lui avait dit que tout le monde rêvait mais ne s'en souvenait pas forcément, or elle avait tendance à ne pas vraiment y croire. Elle réalisa soudain que ses draps étaient inondés de sang et se demanda si elle avait ses règles, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas, car elle les avait eues la semaine précédente. Le mot « Reborn » fit irruption dans son esprit et elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. La renaissance en anglais, certes, mais pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? Peut-être qu'une interrogation en langue lui avait échappé. Elle remarqua l'heure qu'il était et après s'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, la brune partit à pied en cours.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un étrange petit bébé avec un chapeau qui lui était étrangement familier.

* * *

**Note de fin** : J'ai déjà préparé mon parapluie au cas où on me jetterait des tomates. En plus il est rouge donc ça ne se verra pas. Alors, que pensez-vous de ça ?


End file.
